


Every Time I Pause

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Broken Promises, Chronic Pain, Confessions, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Self Confidence Issues, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto's hands are getting stiff, and sometimes they hurt terribly to move. Is this insignificant? or the start of something much worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta :)

Prompto loads the rubber bullets into his gun for their sparring match, looking up at the others stretching. Their weapons have rubber guards along the sharp edges, but they know from experience that any of these weapons can still hurt someone pretty badly if they don't move fast enough. It heightens the danger and helps their agility. The person swinging the blade has to stay just as diligent as the person evading the strikes. It's dangerous. It's Prompto's favourite. 

He is paired with Ignis, as he usually is. They're both quicker on their feet and tend to have a faster paced battle. Gun v daggers quickly shifts to katana v lance as the fight becomes even faster. Prompto falters on a flip backwards, his arm going stiff under his body, distracting him from landing properly. A wooden shaft impacts his ribs, drawing an annoyed grunt from his body, and the match pauses as he takes a few breaths to make up for the one knocked out of him. He shakes out his stiff arm and stands up again, gun at the ready. 

It resumes, with Prompto keeping his distance while Ignis does his best to get close and land hits. At the critical moment in the practice, Prompto's trigger finger goes stiff. He can't pull the trigger no matter how many times he sends the signal, and it's enough of a distraction that he doesn't move when Ignis slashes at him with his dagger. The rubber guard slides off upon contact with his skin, and the actual blade slashes into him further down. 

Everyone freezes in surprise when blood gushes from the gunner's side before Prompto collapses, a scream tearing from him. His body is tense with pain. Three faces suddenly enter his field of vision, before it blurs and he passes out. 

Potions are used, but the ride to the hospital is quiet. Prompto doesn't need surgery, just some stitches to make sure the wound closes the rest of the way. When he opens his eyes he is a little shocked to see the white ceiling of the ER. “Ugh...What happened?” he asks, sitting up slowly. He cradles his head in his hands, groaning a little at the sharp pain in his side. He lays back heavily, huffing at the pain. “Fuck, dammit.” 

Noctis notices him moving around and leaves Ignis to finish the conversation with the doctor to talk with him. “Hey sleeping beauty, you gave us a scare. Igs said that you suddenly stopped in the middle of sparring, but he didn't have time to stop. The rubber guard caught on your skin and slid off the dagger, and he accidentally gave you a nasty cut. No big deal, the potions healed it almost all the way. Just gotta go easy on those stitches for a bit, alright?” Noctis sits down next to him and grabs his hand, kissing his knuckles lightly. 

“You know what this means? Getting a hotel with real beds, and playing video games,” Noctis says definitively. Prompto cracks a smile at that, and nods excitedly. 

“Oh hell yeah. If I knew that playing video games is what hurt boys in hospitals get, then I would have done it a long time ago, haha,” he responds, grinning now. The stiffness in his hands is gone now, so he doesn't bother bringing it up to them. “Yeah, I don't know what it was. I got a little distracted I guess.” He shrugs and pushes himself into a sitting position again. This time, Noctis is there to help him stay upright. “So when can we leave?” 

Noctis looks over at Ignis. “They're just finishing up with paying, and then we can leave. If you didn't wake up soon, they were going to ask us to admit you for a bit, but you're gonna be alright,” he assures, holding his hand a little tighter. 

Prompto smiles at him and nods, happy more than anything else that he can get out of the hospital soon. He sees the guilty look on Ignis' face as he comes over to them, and he stops him before he can even start to apologize. “It could have happened to any of us, dude, no worries. I got a little distracted. Gun wasn't going off, I probably didn't cock it all the way. No biggie.” Prompto stands up and steadies himself with Ignis' and Noctis' help. 

Ignis sets the papers to sign on the table next to him so that he can sign that he's ready to leave, then takes them back to the nurse when they're finished. In the car, he instructs Noctis to sit in and let Prompto lie across the back seat so he will be more comfortable. The ride back to camp is a quick one, and they're packed and headed back towards a hotel before Prompto knows it. He ends up dozing off on the way, exhausted by the events of the day. 

The hotel is cheap, but no one really cares. Noctis and Prompto stay up half the night excitedly chattering while playing video games, and only head to bed when Prompto says he's getting tired. Prompto lays beside Noctis and waits for him to go to sleep before bending his fingers over and over, trying to figure out why they've been getting so stiff. While they were playing, he noticed his fingers wouldn't hit the buttons they were meant to hit, either, but he doesn't find it important enough to tell anyone else. Not yet. Maybe if it keeps happening, he'll say something. 

The next morning his vision is a little blurrier than he's used to, and even putting in his contacts doesn't completely clear it up. He huffs a little, rubbing away the sleepy haze irritatedly before showering and getting ready for the day. It's slow, and he couldn't be happier. Instead of stiffness, he finds his hand twitching during everyday activities. It led to him dropping his controller more than once, as well as his gun when he was cleaning it, and in a terrifying moment, his camera also hit the ground. 

As the week wears on, he notices it more and more. His fingers go between completely stiff to twitching uncontrollably, but he tries to hide it to the best of his abilities. He rationalizes that there's no reason to make them worry over something that's probably nothing. Prompto doesn't even realize that he's staring at his hand like that until Noctis blinks awake beside him and looks at him in confusion. 

“Prom it's like, 4 am. What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?” he whispers, gently taking his boyfriend's hand in his own. Prompto smiles and gives a small squeeze, though his hand barely responds to it. 

“Nah. Just couldn't sleep. I think I'm gonna get up and go on a run or something, see if I can get tired.” He leans forward and kisses Noctis lightly before climbing from the bed. He pulls on a sweater and heads outside, climbing to the roof of the motel. Prompto lights a cigarette and takes a deep puff, wishing that he could talk to his friends about this, but he just doesn't feel right asking them to worry about him. It's not their problem, anyway, it's his own. He needs to deal with it on his own. 

Prompto looks up the symptoms in his phone, but can't find anything outside of lore for some video game where the clones suddenly started to lose functionality after they've been around for too long. He doesn't think that applies to humans, so he just locks his phone and sits back to enjoy the rest of the cigarette. Flicking the ashes away is almost painful on his joints, and he decides that if this doesn't let up in another week, that he might be forced to tell someone. It's not right to endanger the others in battle just because he doesn't want them to know he's hurting. 

By the time he comes back to the room, Gladio is rising for his morning run. He's almost surprised to see Prompto was out already, but he just high fives him on the way out of the room, and Prompto has no energy left to hold him up. He flops into bed with Noctis and goes back to sleep shortly thereafter, not waking up even into the late afternoon. 

Noctis tries to stay quiet as he plays video games by himself, but he does have to admit that it's concerning that Prompto would sleep so much. Noctis slowly snuggles up to his side and touches his cheeks, kissing Prompto lightly on the lips until his beautiful eyes slide open to meet Noctis' gaze. He smiles a little, and then presses another soft kiss to him. “You sure you're feeling okay, babe? We're going back to get your stitches removed soon, they can look you over if you think you're not. Is the wound infected or something?” 

“I'm okay, Noct. Just sleepy, haha.” He yawns and sits up, looking around the room in confusion for a moment before remembering where they are. “It's okay, Noct, seriously. No worries, alright? I'm just tired.” He climbs out of bed and heads for the bathroom, sending a flirtatious look in Noctis' direction. “Wanna join me?” 

Noctis chuckles and gets up. “Of course. What kind of question is that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

A month passes without Prompto telling anyone about the problems with his hands, and it's just continuing to get worse. His hands hurt more than anything when he moves them, but occasionally it completely disables him in a fight again, which ends up with him back in the hospital as he finds himself defenceless. At least, he tells himself, no one else has been hurt by his selfishness. 

Prompto waits for everyone else to get ready before getting up, because he knows he takes the longest now. His vision blurs out again, and he steadies himself on the wall, then finds his way to the bathroom with his eyes closed. He doesn't ever remember feeling so much like shit, except for after getting a violent hangover with Noctis when they were still in high school. Just like before, his eyes don't get any better with his contacts. 

“Fuck...” he whispers, wondering if there's anyway they can pick him up a new prescription, since he clearly needs one. He gets into the shower and cleans up, huffing a little when his leg gives him a bit of the same pain his hands have been giving him the last several weeks. Prompto sighs heavily, then starts to cry. It's all so overwhelming to hide this in front of his friends. The last thing he wants is to be a burden to them, or even worse, have to be left behind somewhere so that they can continue their travels to save Lucis. 

He wants to help out, it's his home too. Prompto curls up on the ground in the bathtub, letting the sobs finally take over. He knows that his contacts got washed out by his tears, but he can't bring himself to care enough. He has a few other sets, it's not going to be the end of the world. Prompto gets out of the shower soon after, sighing as he dries his hair. He rubs his eyes and puts in a new set of contacts before heading back out, trying to walk like he can see clearly.

“Hey guys, how soon do you think we could get to an eye doctor?” Prompto asks, standing awkwardly beside the bed. Noctis looks up at him, then over to Ignis. 

“Pretty soon, yeah? No big deal, there's one in Lestallum, and our next hunt is bringing us there,” Noctis responds, looking a little concerned, but knowing that eyes worsening overtime is natural. He stands up and kisses Prompto gently before gathering his stuff and putting it away. “Ready to go?” he asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Prompto shakes his head and fumbles with the zipper on his own bag until Ignis comes over and steadies his hand, then opens it for him. 

Prompto thanks him quietly, ignoring the stares from the other three. He packs everything up and smiles brightly. “Alright, all ready,” he chirps, then heads outside, having to take caution not to run headlong into Gladio, and he almost does it anyway. He takes Noctis' hand to be led to the Regalia, unable to tell it apart from the rest of the cars that are practically blobs for him. 

“Prompto, are you quite sure you're alright?” Ignis asks, stopping in front of him. Prompto bumps him slightly before taking a step back and looking up at him.

“Fine, dude. Contacts just aren't working so hot any more, it's almost like I have nothing helping me see.” Prompto shrugs. He doesn't see anything wrong with admitting that, since it happens sometimes. 

Ignis is unconvinced, but doesn't say anything further. He helps Prompto into the seat in the car, since he doesn't seem to be able to see well at all, and wonders just what caused such a harsh deterioration in his vision suddenly. “I suppose we should head into Lestallum and get your eyes checked before we head into the field. See if we can't expedite a new set of glasses or contacts for you so you won't have to miss out on hunts for too long.” 

Prompto grins and nods. “Sounds great, Igs. Thanks!” He shuffles awkwardly in his seat, not able to hold his camera or phone at the moment because of the stiffness in his hands. Prompto decides that when the other three are off on the hunt, he'll go to a doctor and talk to them about the problem. The drive to Lestallum is long and boring for Prompto, since he can't trust himself to take pictures and he doesn't have enough signal to play King's Knight. 

Prompto turns in his seat a few times to chat with the other two, but the one time he lost his grip and almost fell backwards was enough to convince him to sit down properly once more. Napping becomes the only way to pass the time with any speed, so he takes out his useless contacts and leans on his arms on the door, drifting off to the sound of the music and air around his head. 

The smell of food in Lestallum is what wakes him up first, then the soft few drops of rain that land on his face. He leans back, rubs his eyes, hoping to look up and see things a little clearer, but that's not what happens. Prompto sighs in irritation, listening to the sound of the roof closing over them to block out the rain. The car stops a few moments later, but no one gets out right away. Prompto laughs nervously at the heavy atmosphere in the car. 

“Haha, guys, I'm starving. Can we get out and hit up one of those amazing smelling food carts or something?” he asks, trying to diffuse the tension. He gets out before anyone can talk to him, only fumbling with the handle for a few moments before finally getting it to open for him. He gets out, then waits for them to get out with him, because he can't honestly see enough to guarantee he won't walk directly into traffic. 

The other three stay in the car talking together for several long minutes, before they finally get out with Prompto. Prompto is almost completely soaked by the rain at that point, but even if he wanted to get back into the car he couldn't. His fingers won't bend at all now. He sighs a little and pushes his fingers against the car to try to get them functional, as the tactic has worked in the past. When Noctis gets out of the car, he's gotten the fingers on his right hand to move enough to close into a fist again. 

“Eye doctor or food first, Prom?” he asks, brushing his knuckles along his boyfriend's cheek before taking his hand to lead him into the city. 

Prompto's stomach grumbles before he can answer, and he turns bright pink. “Hah, food, definitely. I'm starving to death,” he responds, following Noctis. He hand twitches while he holds Noctis' hand, which causes his grip to loosen almost completely. He really hopes that Noctis didn't notice, but from the look he catches, he most certainly did. Prompto shrugs it off, just gripping his hand as much as possible. 

Lunch is uneventful, as he manages to keep a grip on his food the whole time, and then head to the doctor. His eyes have gotten much worse, and his new prescription is pretty strong. They find out there's a place in town that can get his glasses in by the next day, but that they'll have to wait on contacts for a bit longer. Prompto is glad that he'll get his sight back. At the campsite, he stays behind to wait for them because he'd be a liability at best to the others with his lack of sight. 

Prompto looks up his symptoms again, then calls a nearby doctor to ask about what they think about the problems. He finds out he has to come in for them to make any diagnosis, and he gets a little frustrated with that but calls his chocobo to head back into town. It takes a long time for him to find the office in his current state, but he does eventually stumble in and give his name at the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

The doctors appointment gives him nothing, he finds. Prompto gets back to the camp on his chocobo, but it's much later than he expected. He practically falls off of her when his bad leg buckles, and he hits the stone of the campsite pretty hard. He screams in pain, rolling onto his back to get off of his arm. Prompto almost screams again when he feels hands on him, but relaxes again when he recognizes Noctis' voice. He squeezes his eyes shut and curls up against him, mumbling assurances that he's okay. 

Noctis looks down at him and sighs, wondering just what has been going with Prompto recently. It's not that he's acting strangely, just that he seems to be having trouble moving or something. He doesn't like to point out when Prompto is struggling, because it seems to be such a sore spot for him, but he's watched him drop things more than usual, then be unable to pick them up because his hands won't move. 

Noctis gently picks up Prompto and carries him into the camp before gently trying to look at his arm. “Come on, Prompto, don't be stubborn. Show me your arm. I can't help if you don't let me,” he whispers, gently tugging until Prompto extends his arm. His wrist is already swelling up, so Noctis gently removes his glove and wrist. He sees some ink, and wonders briefly how he's never seen it before in all his years of friendship with Prompto. 

“When did you get a tattoo?” he asks, breaking a potion over the area that's swelling. Prompto doesn't respond right away, but he stops whimpering in pain when the potion takes effect. The swelling goes down right away. 

“I've always had It. Since I was a little kid. My parents always had me cover it up, so I cover it up. I don't know what it's from.” He pulls his hand away from Noctis and rubs his wrist. 

Noctis looks at him and sighs a little, then leans forward and kisses him on the lips gently. “Does it feel any better? We can go into Lestallum to get it checked out if you think you need to. I don't want you to be hurt.” He brushes the hair out of Prompto's eyes and leans close so that they can properly look at each other. 

Prompto looks away, then stops rubbing it. “It's okay, Noct, really. I misjudged it because I don't have depth perception, and it doesn't hurt any more. I'm alright.” He puts his bracelet and glove back up but doesn't move to get up from where Noctis set him. He doesn't trust that he'd make it anywhere, so he doesn't even try. His chocobo comes over and lays behind him, and he uses her as a back rest, hoping that the feeling comes back to his leg so he can get into the tent later. 

Ignis' dinner is amazing, as always, but he'd have liked it better if most of it didn't end up in his lap. His fingers had frozen completely and sent the bowl down. Ever since, Noctis hasn't stopped shooting him worried glances, as if he's figuring everything out. It worries Prompto a lot, but he doesn't want to say anything about it and give it away if Noctis is just being worried for him. 

The air hanging over their camp is tense. Usually, Prompto would be the one to diffuse the situation, but when he's the one causing it, it's not so easy. He holds his phone close to his face and taps a few buttons, pretending not to notice the heavy atmosphere. Gladio and Ignis speak together in whispers, but Prompto can't seem to catch anything but his name once in a while. He frowns a little, and looks over at them, causing the whispering to go away. 

“Guys, if you have something to say, just say to my fucking face,” he growls, maintaining his gaze in their direction. 

“How can we? You refuse to confide in us when things are clearly wrong. How long have your hands not worked right? Your eyes? How many times could you have caused us serious injury? Cut the pride, Prompto, and tell us what's going on so that we can help,” Gladio snaps back, not backing down from the challenge. He knows that sometimes the others just need a push to get help. “Do you have any idea how guilty Ignis feels about hurting you that day? Was it because you wouldn't shoot, or because you couldn't. Keeping us out of the loop here, that was selfish. Maybe you should consider the lives of others around you, as well as your own feelings.” 

Prompto is stunned into silence by these words. He directs his gaze back to his lap and mumbles out an apology before standing up. Changing is difficult, but after a few moments he's stopped by a soft touch on his hand. Prompto's surprised gaze meets Noctis', but he cooperates with the help. Getting into pyjamas is a welcome relief, and snuggling up to Noctis is an even bigger one. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Noctis asks, voice pained. He strokes Prompto's hair gently, then kisses his forehead. “I want to help, but you have to let me, baby,” he whispers, tilting Prompto's head up until he can look into his eyes. 

Prompto sighs a little, leaning into his touches. He looks up at Noctis when prompted, then looks away again. “I noticed the day that Igs hit me, but after that I thought about it, and I realized it's been happening since before then, just not that bad. Recently it's so bad sometimes I have a hard time holding things or gripping them. I haven't been able to pull the trigger on my gun or hold my katana. I keep dropping my phone and stuff.” He presses his face into Noctis' shoulder, finding it easier to keep talking when he doesn't have Noctis' eyes on his face. 

“I started to lose my vision after that too. But it was doing well enough until this morning. This is the worst it's ever gotten, and I can barely see, Noct.” Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and presses as close as he can. “My leg is starting to go stiff. That's why I fell off my chocobo today. Well no, that's why I fell after I got off my chocobo I guess. I was in town, but the doctors said they couldn't find anything actually wrong with me. They think it's all in my head. It's not, Noct, I swear it's not. I actually am struggling.” 

Noctis nods a little, terrified at this new information. “I believe you, babe, you don't have to rationalize it to me,” he whispers, then runs his fingers through Prompto's hair. “We'll go to a different doctor. We'll keep going to doctors until someone can help you,” he assures, then presses another kiss to his forehead. 

“I can't distract you from your mission to get to Luna. I know...I know we're only together until you get to her,” Prompto mumbles. “After you and her are reunited. I'll go to the doctors on my own after that.” 

Noctis pushes him back to look down at him finally. “Prompto... Do you really think that? I'm not using you as a place holder for her. I love you. I don't love her, not like that. I love you, and I have been writing to Luna about that. She told me that she's fine with not being married, since the Crown City fell, there's no reason for it to even be political. We're gonna fix you up, alright? We're going to fix you up and go to Altissia to meet her, and then we're gonna get married. You and me, Prom.” 

“Uh, sure,” Prompto says softly, tearing his gaze away. He blushes lightly. “Cool. Are you proposing to me? You're such a nerd, Noct, hell. Of course I want to marry you.” Tears well into Prompto's eyes. “But if you marry me, you have to deal with whatever hell my body is doing right now, for as long as it lasts. What if...What if I don't last?” he asks, voice trembling lightly. He takes a hitched breath as he tries to suppress the tears. 

Noctis hugs him closer, cupping his cheek. He gently wipes away the tears that started to fall. “No, I won't be proposing like that, Prom. But it's a relief to know you'd say yes.” He looks over Prompto's face and sighs a little. “I'll be with you until the very end, Prom.” His voice is shaking a little. “But we're not gonna let it get that far. We're going to find out what's wrong, and we're going to fix it. No matter what it takes.” 

“O-okay. Should I be on the lookout for your proposal, then?” Prompto teases, laughing softly through his sniffles. 

“Nah that would ruin it. I'm gonna make it a surprise, beautiful. I promise.” Noctis grins and kisses him softly. “A little better now? We're gonna get your glasses tomorrow and we'll exercise your fingers to get the strength back in them, alright?” 

“Yeah, a little better. How the hell did you get so good at cheering me up?” Prompto kisses him again, then closes his eyes. “Yeah, tomorrow. I'm sleepy right now. Stop moving, pillow.” 

“Charming.” 

“I know right? I'm perfect.” 

“Damn right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

Prompto's new glasses magnify his eyes a little when he puts them on, which Noctis decides is the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life. It takes a lot out of him not to drop down on one knee and propose right then and there. Now that he knows that Prompto would be interested in marriage, he needs to make it perfect. 

Prompto whines a little when Noctis tries to take a picture, blocking his face half-heartedly with his hands. “Noct, stooooop,” he says, pouting. “You don't need pictures of this, my glasses make me look weird.” He drops his hands, then rubs his arm a little, self conscious. Noctis smiles softly, then kisses his cheek lightly. 

“Hey, they don't make you look weird. Reminds me of when we were in elementary together.” Noctis throws an arm around Prompto's shoulders and takes a selfie instead, making a funny face as the shutter goes. He shows Prompto the picture, then plants another kiss on his lips. “Look, now I look weird, and you're just cute. Man, selfies really do make your face look fat, though,” he teases, gently pinching one of his cheeks to more playful whining. This is what he missed, the playfulness in Prompto. Sure, it sucked to see his boyfriend so sad, but as his best friend of five years, it was absolutely devastating to see him lose that happiness. 

Prompto rubs his cheek and continues to whine as he trails out of the office after Noctis. Being able to see again is a relief, at least. They find their way to a restaurant, then sit down together. Prompto holds his right hand close to his chest as it gets stiff, but tries to hide it from Noctis as he reads the menu to pick something to eat. He eventually decides on something cheap, and orders with a smile. 

Noctis orders after him, then sighs a little. “Here, give me your hand,” he says, holding out his own. He smiles when Prompto does as he's asked, then carefully bends his fingers, going past where they want to stop. He can see that it's causing him some pain, but he doesn't stop. If Prompto can't shoot, then he'd have to be left behind, and that's the last thing that Noctis wants. Noctis only stops when Prompto jerks his hand away because the pain is too much. 

“Sorry, dude. Stiff, haha. Feels like I have arthritis or something.” Prompto lets out a quiet sigh and shakes out his hand. “Maybe I can do the exercises that old people do to help when they start to get stiff like this. Shiva, I wish I wasn't so useless.” 

“You're not useless. Your body is just doing something. We'll figure it out. There's some really good doctors in Altissia, so when we're there you can go see some of them while I talk with Luna, alright?” Noctis gives a weak smile. “And we'll figure out how to help. There's some talented doctors in Tenebrae as well. Whatever it takes, we'll get you better.” 

“Fuck, alright, lets stop talking about it.” Prompto smiles at him. “Are you excited to see Lady Lunafreya again? I'm really looking forward to meeting her. She's so fancy and proper in the news reports, is that how she is in real life? Oh oh, I can't wait to see Pryna again, no offense to Umbra, but I like Pryna more. She's cute, and the reason we're friends, so.” 

Noctis lets out an amused breath, then thinks. “Well, yeah, she's just as proper as she is in the news reports, and the last time I saw her was when we were children. She was always very respectful, and addressed me as a prince. I told her that she didn't have to, but she didn't listen, it's just how she was raised. Clearly, I had a different upbringing. I barely even introduced myself to her. But sometimes we'd play properly. You should have seen her face when we tripped and scraped our knees and hands. It made her dress all dirty and tore her tights, but I've never seen someone so happy to fall, y'know? I think she probably didn't really get a childhood. Not one like I did, where she can play.” 

Prompto smiles at the story and nods. “She sounds amazing and absolutely beautiful, Noct. I can't believe you'd give that up for me, but I guess love is love.” Prompto leans across the table and kisses Noctis lightly, knowing that no one is going to care where they are right now. People barely even recognize Noctis a good portion of the time. Their food gets dropped off minutes later, much to both of their delight. 

The next few weeks are fairly uneventful. Doctors visits that turn up nothing, hunts, and travelling. When they finally make it to Caem, Prompto lets out a loud whoop and leans over the railing overlooking the water. 

“What a view! Noct, this is so awesome! There's nothing like this in Galdin! Oh please, can we get some pictures with the lighthouse? We'd be seaside supermodels!” Prompto is grinning as he speaks, pushing his hair out of his face as the stinging salty wind whips it into his mouth and eyes. A particularly big wave crashes into the cliff, sending the spray up high enough to rain on Prompto's back a little, causing a shiver to run through him. “Wow, I didn't think it'd make it that high. The water sure is cold here.” 

Ignis gives a small smile in reaction to the comment about the water. “Yes, it is indeed cooler here than in Galdin. I'm sure his majesty would like to try fishing here, or perhaps on the boat on the way to Altissia. In the meantime, I see nothing wrong with being seaside supermodels. Perhaps not quite so seaside, it's not in my plans to be doused in freezing salt water.” 

Noctis nods his agreement as well, and after they drop off their things at the house, they head over to the lighthouse for a photo shoot. Prompto can't put the camera on the tripod, so Ignis comes over to help, steadying Prompto's hands as he leans down to aim the camera at the small group. They pose for several pictures overlooking the water, and by the end of it, Prompto is laughing so hard he's hunched over and using Noctis as a support, while Noctis is not doing much better. 

Most of the pictures are ruined for seriousness by hair in their faces and mouths, especially Gladio's, but Prompto loves them. Once inside, he goes through them, showing them to Iris who also laughs at them, especially amused by Gladio's sour face as his hair covers his entire face. 

All talk of heading out to Altissia, and the remaining hardships is stowed in favour of at least one more night of happiness and freedom. The cheerful atmosphere almost suffocates Prompto, something he's never experienced before, and he has to step out. He lights a cigarette by the cliff railings, not wanting it to bother Iris or Talcott, and looks to the sky. 

“Gods above, please, tell me why you're doing this to me. Did I...do something to deserve this?” he asks, looking up at the sky. He takes a drag from his cigarette, fingers trembling with cold and pain. The only answer to his question is the sound of the ocean against the cliff and the gentle breeze blowing his hair around his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter, i just didn't want to drag it out 
> 
> next chapter we go to altissia :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

The trip on the boat starts off badly with a panic over Prompto's camera as he nearly drops it into the water. After that, he's confined to only using it away from the railings. He doesn't seem to mind, as he lays down on the couch and takes a nap. The trip from Caem to Altissia isn't a particularly long one, and yet he still manages to get a sunburn. He wakes up and whines in pain as he peels himself from the leather seats. 

Prompto is excited to see the city lights when he gets up. He takes a million pictures of the gates, even while Noctis is trying to do something about his painful and red skin. He is smiling brightly as he points out areas he wants to take pictures at when they finally get off the boat. He drops his camera into its bag and dashes off the ship before the plank is even fully laid, tripping and stumbling before correcting his gait and heading into the streets of Altissia. 

Quite a few people stare once Noctis catches up to him, and he deflates a little when he remembers that they have to head to a doctors appointment first. “But Noct, there's so many cool things to take pictures of!” he whines as he follows the others down the twisting alleys towards the office. They spend several hours there, and find out nothing new, and then agree to do some sight seeing before stopping in elsewhere. 

Prompto and Noctis split off from the rest of them, spending the rest of the day eating and taking dumb selfies wherever they find spots that seem pretty good. The highlight of the day, in Prompto's opinion, was landing the paper in the mouth of the statue, even if he refuses to tell Noctis what the note says. When they reconvene for dinner, Prompto and Gladio head back to the hotel afterwards, leaving Ignis and Noctis to enjoy the city. 

As soon as Prompto is out of earshot, Noctis turns to Ignis, eyes lighting up. “You gotta help me pick out an engagement ring. I want to propose to him properly, before everything with Luna happens and the press takes advantage of it. Luna already told me she had someone else she'd rather marry as well,” he assures, rushing it out when he sees the look on Ignis' face. “C'mon, you're the one I'd trust most in this situation. This is what you're best at.” He stands up and pulls Ignis through the throngs of people until they hit the main shopping district. 

Ignis chuckles a little, and adjusts his glasses. “I must admit, I do agree that I am quite adept at picking out pieces of jewellery, but everything here is going to be very expensive, highness. I know he deserves the best, but we can't afford the best in our current financial state,” he says, sighing a bit. He looks into the shops, before finally pulling Noctis into a rather large jewellery store. “First thing to know is never buy from vendors who sell their wares without price tags immediately available, especially from carts on streets,” he explains, then walks over to the ring cases. 

“Do you have any ideas of what you'd like?” Ignis asks, glancing to Noctis before back into the case. The rings are absolutely lovely, he decides, but he's sure many of them would cost a lot. He moves so that Noctis can lean over the area he's looking at, then looks around the shop. 

“I dunno. I definitely wanted a black band, but what stones? I don't even know that he'd want something that flashy. I know he acts like he likes flashy things, but I've noticed the opposite. He likes expensive weapons and cameras, but for his clothes he actually tends towards a little more conservative, y'know? You wear fancy clothes, but it would take an army to wrestle Prompto into something like that. Maybe a few small stones. He likes blue...” Noctis finds the rings with the black steel, and hovers over it for a few moments. “What do you think of that one?” 

“It's less something you'd propose with. That's more for gifts after marriage, don't you think?” Ignis responds, looking down at the ring, then the ones beside it. “What do you think of that one, Noct? I think this falls pretty well into Prompto's taste.” 

Noctis looks at the one Ignis is pointing at, and smiles a little. “Yeah, you're right. That one is perfect, Igs, thanks.” He calls over the shop keep and purchases the ring with his remaining gil. “Damn, I'm really gonna need to do more hunts if I'm running out of money like that. This is why you get the hotel money, cause if the rest of us had it it'd be gone.” He takes the ring box, and thanks the man, before leaving the shop. 

“I'm gonna put this into the Armiger. Prompto usually carries his stuff, right? So he won't see it?” Noctis puts the ring beside his engine blade, knowing he'll be able to bring it back out later, any ways. Ignis nods in confirmation, then gently guides Noctis towards the hotel. 

“Time for bed, highness. We'll have a long and busy day tomorrow. You have a meeting with the mayor, as well as Lady Lunafreya. You'll also be accompanying Prompto to another doctor, and then you'll have dinner with Lady Lunafreya. You're also scheduled to tour the city at least once before we're off to Tenebrae,” Ignis explains as they walk, drawing a groan from Noctis. He smiles a little, then waves his hand. “I'm only kidding, majesty. We'll attend Lady Lunafreya's speech, then go to Prompto's appointment, and then the day is yours for the taking. No one here knows or cares about you being the king, we need not worry about such formalities now.” 

Noctis doesn't think he's ever felt so relieved in his life. He heads inside and up to the room, flopping into the bed beside Prompto. He instantly pulls his boyfriend close, smiling a little at the slow rise and fall of his chest. Prompto looks so much more peaceful when he sleeps, Noctis realizes. It's almost like all the stress in his face, and all the forced joy, can finally disperse. He tilts Prompto's head a little more and takes off his glasses, then allows him to settle down again. Noctis gets under the blankets properly with him and drifts off soon after, not caring he's in his clothes still. 

Noctis flinches and recoils from the bright light flooding the room, then pulls the blanket over his head with an exhausted grumble. “C'mon, I just went to sleep,” he mumbles, getting ready to drift away once more. He had been enjoying his dream, and right now reality just feels like way too much to him. He groans in complaint once more when a hand gently shakes him. 

“Noct, you gotta wake up dude. Igs won't let me go take pictures of the town unless you come with me, and Lunafreya's speech is starting soon. I know you don't want to miss out on that. Come on, get up! If you get up now, we can share the shower...” Prompto snorts a little when Noctis shoots out of bed at that. “Thank Astrals, I thought I was gonna have to actually drag you out of bed this time.” He stands up and heads for the bathroom, grinning a little. It's comforting to know that Noctis will always get up for him. 

Noctis trails after him, yawning. He doesn't notice that the room is empty besides them, but he'd be glad that the other two didn't see that embarrassing display. “Are we getting breakfast after this? I'm starving to death,” he complains, undressing quickly. He falls silent as Prompto undresses in front of him, reaching out to gently touch his pale skin. “You're so beautiful, Prompto. Sometimes I have to wonder to myself just how I got so blessed to have you in my life.” He leans forward and kisses a particularly large patch of freckles on his shoulder. 

Prompto blushes softly and smiles, turning his head to kiss Noctis on the lips. “You're so sappy, Noct,” he whispers, then gets in the shower. He turns on the water and waits for it to warm up before stepping in and giving Noctis space to get in as well. Gentle touches lead to much more, and by the time they finally step out of the shower, Prompto couldn't be smiling wider. His skin is tinged red by the heat of the water, but he doesn't care. Getting dressed is an ordeal, until they decide that it's easier for him to wear Noctis' pants. 

Prompto feels weird walking around with such baggy pants on, but getting his jeans over his stiff leg was near impossible. He also snags Noctis' jacket to wear over his tanktop, grinning a little as he sits on the bed and waits for Noctis to get ready next. “I bet you Igs has already seen half the city by now. He told me before he left 'don't leave without Noctis' so I waited forever for you to wake up, and trust me dude it was forever. That's why I finally woke you up myself. It's like 11 am, Noct. Lady Lunafreya's speech starts at 1 pm, which gives us time to take lotsa pictures before we have to go see her. Don't worry, I'm gonna get lots of pictures of her at her speech too.” 

Noctis smiles a little and looks over at Prompto. “You're just impatient, babe. Alright, let's go. Are your boots zipped all the way?” He comes over to check before helping Prompto up and leading him outside. “We should get breakfast first.” After eating, Noctis lets Prompto drag him around the city before the speech. When they arrive, he's not surprised to see just how many people are crowded around to watch the Oracle. He stands alone in the audience and looks up at her, tears welling into his eyes as he listens. 

He's almost glad Prompto isn't with him to see this. Noctis does his best to hold them back, standing as close to the front of the audience as is allowed. He locks eyes with Luna, and smiles at her, nodding to her before she walks away. When the crowds disperse, he meets up with the other three once more. For the first time in a while, he finds himself believing that the future will turn out all right for all of them. It lasts exactly a day before he's speaking with the mayor for his part with the Hydraean. He doesn't even get to speak with Lunafreya first. 

After that, time doesn't seem to slow for any of them. Prompto is scared about his part in the plan, what if he can't control the machinery with his hands the way they are? He doesn't know, but he does understand what happens if he doesn't even try. Noctis will die. That night, Prompto holds Noctis a little tighter, wanting the comfort of having him close in case something goes wrong. Not that it will, he reasons, just in case. Tomorrow is going to be rough on everyone, but most of all, Noctis, and Prompto understands that. 

He's grateful that once he delivers Noctis to the battle, he only has to help evacuate everyone safely. It's the easiest part of his job, and it'll give him a distraction so he doesn't have to spend the whole time worrying about Noctis' safety. He has to believe that Noctis can pull it off. Prompto nuzzles into Noctis neck and feels his pulse against his nose, relaxing enough to finally go to sleep. 

The next morning is a blur for Prompto until he's flying the machine into the battle with Noctis. He steers it expertly, but he feels panic flash through him when Noctis falls. He lunges forward, catching him and pulling him back up. His glasses slid off, but he barely notices. Everything is going so fast. Noctis is dropped off, and he's got to get back to help with the evacuations. He notices when he can't find anywhere to land, just how hard it is to see. He crash lands into the street, rolling several feet before being able to pull himself up to help. 

He barely notices his injuries. He doesn't let himself focus on it yet. He pushes through. Prompto can't focus on anything but saving the citizens of Altissia, because if he does, he knows he'll break. The rumours circulating through the crowds can't be true. Noctis can't...Luna can't...they can't have died. He can't believe that even for a moment, either of them could be dead. Not here, not now. So he pushes through. 

What else can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, filler chapter turns into important chapter woops 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed, i hope to get the next chapter out with a reasonable amount of speed


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

Prompto wakes up in a cold sweat. He sits straight up and looks around the room, panicking when he realizes that he can barely see, then remembers his glasses. They aren't beside his bed, so he tries the Armiger, grabbing his spare set. When he puts them on, he finds himself to be completely alone in a private hospital room. His body aches all over from the crash landing, and when he looks in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door, he sees a bandage around his head. 

This prompts him to look over the rest himself. A splint on his wrist, bandages around his middle. He sighs a little, hitting the button to call a nurse. “Where's Noctis?” he asks the moment she walks through the door. “Why am I here alone, where is everyone else? I want you to take me to them.” 

The nurse looks down at him and sighs a little, then helps him into a wheelchair. He gets wheeled to another private room, where Ignis is sitting by Noctis' bedside. He doesn't see Gladio anywhere, but he's sure that the other man is probably just grabbing a bite. “Ignis...your eyes,” he whispers, looking over his face. He sets his hand on Ignis', frowning deeply. “It didn't go well then. With the ring...?” He looks down at his lap, then up at Noctis. “Has he woken up yet?” 

Ignis starts a little when he hears Prompto come in, and sits up the rest of the way. The hand on his own is a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. “No, it did not go well. I seem to have temporarily lost my vision. It's no matter, I'm sure I will be back to seeing just fine very soon. As far as I know, Noctis has not woken up. It's only been a day since the battle. I'm surprised Gladio isn't with you, he hasn't left your side since you ended up in the hospital bed. He was scared to death when he saw you, Prompto. You looked like hell.” 

Prompto lets out a quiet sigh. “No one was with me when I woke up. He probably just went for some coffee. I'm sure he'll know where to look for me. Or the nurse will tell him. No big deal,” he says, smiling a little as he squeezes Ignis' hand lightly. The door opens again a few minutes later, and Gladio walks in with an annoyed face. 

“I was gone for literally two minutes, Prompto. The fuck do you think you're doing just leaving like that. The nurse said you'd be fine. Your head injury isn't too bad and your wrist was the worst of your injuries, but I was worried you dumb ass,” he sits down on the other side of them, putting a hand on Noctis' arm. “His majesty hasn't woken up yet, I gather,” he mutters, then just falls silent. It's a few more days by the time Noctis finally opens his eyes, and Prompto has all but healed by then with the help of potions. 

Ignis calls the other two the moment Noctis is awake, and Prompto practically breaks down the door in his effort to get to Noctis faster. He tosses his arms around him and cries into his shoulder, damning him for waiting so long to wake up. 

Noctis is surprised at the flurry of blond hair and words, but he just holds Prompto close and buries his face in his shoulder. The tears come out of no where, as if he'd been holding them back without knowing. Luna, the ring, Ignis' eyesight, all of it rushes him suddenly. So much had been lost in that battle, and for what? The city of Altissia lay in ruin, and the Hydraean still barely agreed to assist him. He hugs Prompto closer, using his shoulder to hide his tears. The other two quietly excuse themselves, wanting to give Noctis a few moments to gather himself before they get to the topic at hand. 

They have to move on soon, Noctis must know that. A few more days are spent in the city before they head out. The train ride has a suffocating atmosphere, up until it's shattered by Gladio yelling at them. Prompto feels his heart nearly break in two as Noctis takes off to another part of the train, but Gladio won't allow him to leave, and the last thing he wants is for Ignis to be left alone like that. 

The time spent at the train station, especially in the dungeon, is just as heavy and suffocating, in Prompto's opinion. He can't seem to say anything to lighten the mood, but Ignis' shouting at the other two seems to have helped to some degree. The second train ride, Prompto spends separate from the rest of them. He just wants some time to himself. That is, until he sees the storm outside. 

Prompto runs down to the car Noctis is in, and points it out to him. The two stare for a few moments, before everything around them freezes. Prompto is confused, and turns to Noctis to ask him a question when suddenly he's being attacked. He has no idea why Noctis is trying to hurt him, but he still defends himself without hurting Noctis the best he can. 

“This is your fault!” Noctis shouts as he pins Prompto to the wall by his throat. Prompto doesn't fight him, afraid he'll hurt Noctis, but he stands up on his toes to try to lessen the pressure. 

“Do you really mean that, Noct?” he asks, voice choked. He feels tears welling into his eyes at the thought that his friendship with Noctis could really be the cause of all this. He grabs onto Noctis' arm with one hand, trying his best to stay calm. Having a breakdown right now wouldn't help anything. 

“Of course I do!” Noctis screams back. Prompto finally lets the tears fall, and when the rocking of the train causes him to fall from Noctis' grip, he takes off. He hides several cars away, crying under a table for a few moments. When he finally recovers, he protects the many citizens on the train from the MTs, helping to move them to different cars like he's sure the others are doing. A flash of purple catches his eye, and he climbs to the top of the train after the figure. 

His eyes go wide when he sees Ardyn. “You! You're the one causing all this!” he shouts, pulling out his gun. He points it at Ardyn, eyes wide when he sees his own glasses on Ardyn's face. He hears someone coming, and turns his head to see Noctis. His happiness lasts only a few seconds before he's being pushed off the train by Noctis. 

He can't even scream as he falls, nor when he hits the grass beside it. The pain is so bad that for a moment, he has no idea how he's going to survive it. Lying beside the tracks, Prompto wishes for everything to stop. “Oh gods...” he whimpers, summoning a potion with what's left of his strength, then breaking it over himself. The worst of the pain fades, making it just a little easier to breath. He rolls onto his side and coughs softly, then curls up tightly. “Just lay here for a minute, then get moving,” he tells himself. 

Several long minutes pass before he gets up and follows the direction the train took. It's slow going, but he finds his way to a town along the tracks. He shivers as it starts to snow again, and heads into the first building he finds. It's a restaurant, he finds. Perfect. Prompto approaches the counter and orders something, then chats with the cook. He finds out there's a place in town that sells winter clothes, but they're pricey. He also finds out that there are hunts nearby he can do to pick up the extra gil. 

He takes a few of the nearby ones, since he won't be able to walk very far to get the better ones. Prompto takes down the first one easily, but the cold seems to be worsening his stiffness. He gets pretty roughed up during the second one, but he manages to get them both finished. Prompto buys himself the winter clothes and stays the night in a crappy little hotel room with no heat before starting out early the next morning. 

The snow slows him down considerably, especially the thicker it gets. It's not long after the blizzard starts that he realizes he completely lost the train tracks. “Dammit...no I'm not going down like this!” He pushes on, stumbling and falling more than once. He can barely hear his own voice over the blowing of the wind. The flakes sting his face, causing tears to well into his eyes. It seems like the millionth time he's fallen when he hits the snow again, but this time he loses his glasses. 

“Dammit! Dammit, no, fuck!” He digs for them, but can't seem to find them. He pulls his goggles down to protect his eyes, but he still can't see that well. Eventually he falls to snow and stays there. “No. I can't let myself die like this,” he whispers, but he can't get up. He's tired, and the stiffness in his bones is too painful. Moving hurts too much, he tells himself. Prompto's eyes are going shut just as an engine breaks through the sound of the wind blowing. He can't even bring his eyes to open again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little rushed, sorry 
> 
> I'm trying a new writing style, but this one is a bit choppy with time skips
> 
> I'll do better in the next chapter :)
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: starofinsomnia :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

Prompto opens his eyes to a completely new environment. The first thing he notices is that he can see clearly, even though his glasses aren't on. The second is that none of his limbs hurt or are stiff any more. He slowly stands up, opening and closing his hands over and over, marvelling over how easy it is. Prompto starts towards the door after a few moments, hand outstretched for the pad. He's ready to take it apart and hack it, when suddenly it reacts to his arm and opens quickly. 

Prompto steps back as an announcement plays, confusion colouring his features, then a voice behind him makes him turn around. “You...” he whispers, trying to summon his gun. Ardyn laughs at him, coming nearer. Prompto panics a little and steps back. “What gives?” He looks around for something to use as a weapon instead, when he sees his gun in Ardyn's hand. 

“We can't have you spilling blood here,” Ardyn responds, a smug smile on his face as he gets closer to the blond boy that's caused him so much trouble. “Tell me, what would the citizens of Lucis say if they knew that their dear King Noctis never meant to marry the Oracle, but instead wanted to marry a nobody from the kingdom of Niflheim? A mere MT?” 

“What?” He stares at Ardyn, eyes wide. Prompto turns away quickly, trying to hide the pain in his face. 

“Oh? Struck a nerve, didn't I? Did you truly believe that our dearest king cared about you at all? He pushed you off of a train, even knowing the pain your joints were in. He's making you walk all the way to Tenebrae just to catch up with him. On a lighter note, what do you think of home sweet home?” Ardyn smirks at him as he turns back around with a glare. 

“Shut up,” Prompto snaps, then looks down. “You're wrong-” He's cut off by a gun impacting his chest, but he takes it. Ardyn steps back, looking down at Prompto. 

“You should really take a rest, Prompto. Perhaps the estimable Chief Besithia will help heal that broken heart of yours,” Ardyn walks across the room, back to Prompto. “Worry not, he knows you're here. He fixed your aches already.” 

“Who the hell is that?” 

“Oh, how easily they forget. I have no doubt a reunion would refresh your memory.” And with that Ardyn is gone. Prompto lowers his gun, then looks at the ground. 

“Dammit...what the hell was he talking about? An MT?” Prompto lets out a deep sigh, then puts his gun in it's holster. He looks around the room, collecting the information. Each piece of paperwork and tape recording just makes Prompto's stomach hurt worse. His chest feels like it's filling with ice. 

Prompto turns and heads through the door, gun back in his hand. MTs flood around the corner towards him, and he takes them out easily, stealing one of their high powered weapons afterwards. He continues to make sure he picks up more ammunition as he goes, determined to find his way out. He runs around for hours before finally stumbling into a room with no MTs. Relief fills him for only a few moments before it's replaced by dread. 

“What the fuck...” he mumbles upon seeing several figures that look like him in tubes of water. He pauses, setting his hand on the tube and looking up at it. “What am I?” He takes a deep breath, then pulls out his camera to take a picture. He has to show the others when they get out, along with the tapes he's picked up along the way. They need to punish the Empire for their actions. 

Prompto sits down and stares up at the figures in the tubes for a long time, trying to figure out how exactly he feels about them. They look exactly like him. That means...he really is just an experiment. He's just something created in a lab. Something not worthy of Noctis, just like he always knew. Prompto leans back on the wall, sniffling softly before starting to cry. He wants Noctis or Ignis to be there, to talk to him. They help when he doesn't know what to do. And this is a situation that has him incredibly conflicted. 

“No time for this now,” he whispers, then dries his face. Prompto pulls out his handgun and heads up the stairs, crouching when he sees people in the next room. He recognizes Ardyn, but the other face is not one that he knows. The conversation between them is confusing, he has no idea what any of it could really mean, until Ardyn gestures at him and tells him to come in to meet his father. 

“No! It's not true! You're wrong, dammit!” Prompto shouts, backing up a bit. He doesn't have anyway left to go. It's forward, or back, and back just leads him into the facility once more. It's not useful to him. He finds another tape in that room, and makes sure to collect it to listen to later, before taking a deep breath and heading into the room he saw them talking in. Prompto has his gun out and raised, prepared to shoot if anything should attack him. Even if he's useless, and Noctis wants nothing to do with him after he finds out, he can still deliver the papers and tapes as evidence against the Niflheim Empire. 

The man before him has a black, inky substance crawling across his face. Prompto's sucks in a surprised gasp, shaking his head a little at the question. 

“If those Lucians hadn't intervened, you could have turned, too.” 

“Why me?” Prompto asks, eyes cast downward. His voice trembles softly as he speaks, and his eyes search the floor for answers he knows he can't find there. Astrals above, why can't this be easier? Did he do something to piss off the Gods or something? 

“You are but one of millions created to serve in this great empires Magitek Infantry,” Verstael continues, ignoring the pain in Prompto's face. He never created them to care about them. Millions of sons sent forth just to die, doing their only purpose in life, to forward the power and expand the nation. 

“Created...to serve you?” Prompto asks, taking in a sharp breath. He feels like he can't take in a proper breath. It's too much. Everything is too much. The world feels like it's closing in on him, and he barely catches what Verstael says next. He raises his gun, shooting it to silence this man who claims to be his father. “Shut up!” he shouts, squeezing his eyes shut. His arm slowly lowers. 

“You're wrong. I am a Lucian!” He feels tears start to fall down his cheeks. “I'm not one of your experiments!” 

“Not anymore. Now, you're nothing but a failure,” Verstael responds, approaching Prompto finally. He sets his hand on Prompto's shoulder, then touches his cheek next. “With your help my ascension is almost complete. Soon, neither the kings of Lucis or the Gods themselves will be able to challenge my reign!” He yanks Prompto closer. 

Prompto screams, pulling the trigger with the barrel pressed directly into Verstael's chest. The man stumbles backwards, then falls. Prompto starts to cry, falling to his knees. He's shaking terribly, and the announcement over the intercom just makes it that much worse. He punches the ground, screaming to try to drown it out, only stopping when Verstael's body starts to disintegrate in front of him, though that doesn't prompt him to move, no. What finally gets him moving is Aranea crashing through the wall and yelling at him. 

He stays on the floor where he is for several seconds, until Aranea grabs his jacket and pulls him halfway to his feet. He grabs her wrist, staring up at her in shock as she speaks. Something about losing his will to live? Prompto isn't sure he fully understood, not in his state, but he gets his footing and heads after her. 

Prompto follows her quickly, running to keep up. She's fast, faster than anyone he's ever followed before, and he nearly loses her a few times, but he realizes he must have a will to live still, if he's come this far. He remembers the files he's picked up, and the way Noctis looked as Prompto fell from the train, and he feels a new spark in his body. His energy spikes, and he chases after her a little faster. 

They find their way to a large room with plenty of equipment, but the piece they're there for lies unassumingly near the entrance. Prompto attacks several of the enemies as they dash by, but his main focus is getting to and starting the snowmobile. Aranea gives him a map, and tells him to head to the location, then fends off the hordes of daemons and MTs coming towards them. He pauses for just a moment, before driving into the blinding daylight. 

Prompto has never felt his heart beat so fast, nor feel so lifted at the thought of seeing Noctis again. He lets a small smile come to his lips. Soon. Soon, he might see Noctis again. But for now, he focuses on the snow in front of him, making sure he doesn't hit anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr: starofinsomnia 
> 
> only a few chapters remaining, according to my original plans! 
> 
> <3 thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

Prompto's heart is still pounding after the escape he barely managed with Aranea's help. Taking down the giant daemonized robot wasn't easy, but he's glad that he had Aranea by his side, because he doesn't think he could have done it without her kicking his ass into gear. He is still having nightmares about when Noctis finds out about him being an MT, and what kind of hell it could cause. 

Prompto is bent low over the snowmobile, steering it carefully. He knows where he needs to go, but it's difficult to see with the blizzard starting up again. The machine jumps into the air as he comes off a rock he didn't even see, and he wrecks as it lands. Prompto groans softly, and just lays in the snow. He wants more than anything to just give up, but Aranea didn't risk life and limb to get his ass out of there for him to give up right then and there. 

Prompto stands up and shoves on, walking until he can't anymore. He falls to his knees and lets out a pained whimper, then everything goes black. 

When Prompto opens his eyes again, he's in an unfamiliar location, strapped up to a pole. He starts to struggle with it, trying desperately to get himself free. When he looks up at the pieces on his arms, he notices that he can free his arms if he's careful, but it would be incredibly painful and require more energy than he has. 

He looks up when he hears footsteps, calling out for Noctis, only for the figure to quickly change into that of Ardyn. Prompto deflates, whimpering quietly. He squeezes his eyes shut, not letting himself listen to the taunts Ardyn sends his direction. Ardyn is gone again before he knows it, and he's left to his thoughts. 

Time passes, he's sure of it, but he doesn't know how to tell how long he's been hanging there. More than once, he's tricked into thinking Noctis has finally come to save him, only to find that it's Ardyn or an MT. Every time it happens, he feels his hope slipping a little more, and soon he's completely lost any hope that Noctis is coming for him. He slumps, letting the metal dig into his skin. It feels good to finally let himself go limp, but it also hurts worse than holding himself up. 

Prompto is shaking with exhaustion, and his eyes finally fall shut. He passes out for several hours, only waking up when he hears a familiar voice. Noctis... His eyes fly open, and he looks around, but still doesn't see his boyfriend. The voice seems to be coming over the intercom system, quickly followed by something Ardyn has to say. Taunts thrown at Noctis, other things. 

“Noctis! Noctis!” Prompto screams, struggling against the bonds again. He loses the energy soon after, and gets mocked by Ardyn for it, but he doesn't care. He knows that this time, it's not in his head. This time, it's actually Noctis. He can feel it. 

Time seems to drag on now, more than it ever did before. He can hear Noctis' voice occasionally, echoing over the intercom, and one time he screamed himself hoarse trying to get his attention, but gave up on that when he realizes it's not helping. Soon, he can hear Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis, which proves to him more that this is real, this is the real Noctis finally coming to get him. 

By the time Noctis walks through the door to save him, Prompto is too exhausted to even lift his head. He grunts in pain as he falls down, landing on his knees. “Noct...thank you for saving me. Tell me. Did you miss me?” He smiles a little at the end, looking at Noctis. He doesn't acknowledge the other two, since the entire reason he had stayed alive had been for Noctis. 

Noctis looks at him in shock and confusion. “Of course I was worried. You mean the world to me, Prompto,” he whispers, enveloping his boyfriend in a tight hug. “I missed you...so much.” He kisses Prompto's temple, trying to be careful of the bruising and bloodied areas of his body. 

Prompto smiles a little, leaning heavily into Noctis' embrace. “I had to stay alive, so I could hear you say that I'm the real Prompto,” he whispers, taking Noctis' hand in his own. “I have...a lot of things I need to show you from the Niflheim Empire, but it can wait. I'm so tired, Noctis.” He closes his eyes, then sighs a little. 

Noctis shifts him in his arms, then gently kisses Prompto's lips. “Alright. I'll take you back to the room with the bunk beds, but not yet. I have a question for you first, if you think you can handle it?” He doesn't want to push Prompto, but he feels like it's the best time. He wanted it to be romantic, but they don't know what's going to happen next, and the last thing he wants is either of them to die before he can ask Prompto to be his husband. 

Prompto opens his eyes to stare at him dully, then nods a little. “Whatever you want, Noct. I don't mind waiting a bit to rest,” he whispers. Eventually, he's going to have to tell Noctis about his past, what he truly is, but it doesn't have to happen yet. At least now he knows why his body stopped working the way it did. He really was just a clone past his expiration date. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head a little, getting rid of the thoughts. “What is it?” He notices how nervous Noctis seems now. 

Noctis cups Prompto's cheek, smiling softly. He takes another hard breath then pulls the ring from his pocket. He keeps it in his closed fist, then looks Prompto in the eyes. “Ever since the day you finally introduced yourself in High School I've loved you, Prom. You were so happy, so cheerful. You made the world feel like a better place. You made me...you made me a better person. I knew ever since then that I would never be able to fulfil my political marriage to Lady Lunafreya. Regardless of what the future held for me, I always knew I would ask you and not her to join me on the throne. And now, with so little time left to us, I'm asking. Prompto Argentum, will you marry me?” He struggles for a second to flick open the ring box with one hand, but he manages. 

Prompto stares at him with wide eyes, then looks down at the ring box. His voice catches in his throat, and tears pour off of his cheeks in a fast, steady flow. “Uh-huh. Ever at your side, Noctis. I love you so much.” He hugs him tightly and kisses him, savouring this. He has no idea how Noctis' opinion of him will change with the news, but he does know that he wants to be around him, and be loved by him, for as long as possible. 

The ring fits his finger perfectly, much to everyone's delight, but it's time to go after that. They make their way to one of the bunk rooms that Noctis had found on his way to Prompto. Prompto curls up in one of the tiny beds with Noctis, so glad to have him back. The warmth in the room brings a bright smile to Prompto's face, even as he fades to sleep. He doesn't ever remember feeling as loved as he does in that moment, snuggled into his boyfriend- his fiancé, his two best friends in the room with them, congratulating them on their moment. 

No, he's never felt so loved in his life. But unfortunately, all good things must end eventually, and sooner than he'd hoped he's being woken up to get moving once more. They head into the hallway, and towards the room in the middle platform. Something inside the room seems to be the cause of Noctis' loss of power, and they desperately need to get inside to turn it off. Prompto sighs a little, as he realizes what he has to do. He looks down at his ring one last time, then steps forward. 

“Guess it's a good thing you have an all access pass right here, right?” Prompto says as he raises his arm to the scanner, activating the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @starofinsomnia 
> 
> i'm also on twitter under the same handle, but i don't often use it, haha
> 
> i have a busy work week ahead of me, but i will still do my best to get another chapter out :)


	9. Chapter 9

As the door slides open, Prompto can feel their eyes on him, searching for answers to unasked questions. He lets out a quiet sigh. “So MTs have those code prints...just like mine,” he whispers. “So as it turns out that I'm one of them. Not really something I could tell people growing up in Lucis.” As if he'd known back then, but that's unimportant, Prompto decides. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “You're the only friends I've ever had. I just hope that things can stay the way they were.” He touches the ring with his other hand, the metal warm from contact with his skin. It makes him nervous, that Noctis might ask for it back. 

“Whatever. Who cares where you were born?” Noctis asks, looking at Prompto. He steps forward, gently taking Prompto's hand in his own. 

“I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever,” Ignis chimes in, moving closer as well. 

Prompto lets out a sigh, then squeezes Noctis' hand in his own, preparing himself to say the next statement. “Thanks guys, but really. I can't change where I'm from...what I am,” he whispers, before pressing his lips together to try to hold back the tears. 

“Since when does where you come from mean anything to you?” Noctis asks, barely able to disguise the smile on his face when Prompto's head shoots up in shock. “You never once treated me as a prince.” 

“He's got you there.” 

“Never so much as a 'highness'.” 

“We're done here. Come on, crown citizen.” Noctis smiles as he says it, then pulls Prompto into a soft kiss before heading inside. 

Prompto stands outside, stunned by the acceptance, and such an easy acceptance it was. He follows finally, after some prompting from Ignis, and smiles as he takes his place once more in the ranks of his team. His family, he realizes. Of course, they'd never hate him for something this simple, something he has absolutely no control over. A few tears drip down his cheeks, but he tries to hide it. 

He was wrong, he decides. Happiness doesn't have to end, it just changes. Morphs into a new kind of happiness and comfort. Here, beside his family, nothing can defeat them. Noctis regaining his powers is a huge relief to all of them, as they can now access their own weapons. Now, it's just a matter of finding the Crystal. Prompto looks at the others, then takes a deep breath. It can't be too hard, right? 

They're attacked immediately upon leaving the room, but the familiar banter that ensues leaves only comfort in it's wake. Prompto is wiped out more than once, not having enough room to manoeuvrer his weapon, but Noctis is always immediately at his side, picking him up again. To fight without the stiff joints and pain is unfamiliar to him, he suddenly realizes, but he adjusts his movements to not be compensating like he used to have to. 

They make their way through the keep, fighting where they need to and resting whenever possible. Prompto makes a point of sticking to Noctis in the bunk rooms, holding him close each night. Each kiss feels so final, like it's the last time Prompto will ever have Noctis' lips on his own, and it breaks his heart. Prompto sighs a little, resting his head on Noctis' chest. They didn't cover much ground that day, but they're all exhausted from the fights. 

The MTs just kept coming in huge waves, and having to protect Ignis so well was a distraction that none of them could really afford. Prompto looks up at Noctis, then gently reaches up to run his finger over his lips. “We have to be getting close if its getting this hard, you know,” he whispers, not wanting to wake up Gladio and Ignis, who are folded together in the bed above them. “We have to almost be there. There's no other explanation.”

“I know. And when we get there, I'll claim the Crystal's power, and I'll take down the empire. I'll restore Lucis to it's former glory, Prompto. For you. For me. For our friends and lost family members, and most of all for the people who fought for me so bravely and died in the fall of the city. Then you and I will take our places as the kings of Lucis, and rule side by side,” Noctis says, holding Prompto a little tighter. He tilts Prompto's head up and kisses his lips lightly. “I love you so much. You're my sunshine, Prompto.” 

Prompto smiles happily, kissing back. “I love you too, Noctis. You're my starlight. The light in my darkness.” He runs a hand through Noctis' hand and kisses him deeply once more. “I read somewhere that we're all made of stardust. Lets see the stars together again, alright?” he whispers, resting his face against Noctis' shoulder gently. 

Noctis smiles. “That's really cool. You're made from the stars then, Prompto? I coulda told you that, you have constellations across your skin.” He grins, running his fingers over the freckles on his shoulders. He pulls Prompto onto his body a little more, then kisses his forehead. “Let's go to sleep. We have another long day ahead of us, we don't want to stay up to late. But you know, I want more than anything to see the stars and sunlight with you again.” He closes his eyes, and like he always does, Noctis is out pretty quickly.

Prompto stays awake for a while longer, fingers lingering on Noctis' chest and feeling his heart beating under his fingers. He shifts off of Noctis to lay beside him once more, more comfortable like that. Prompto finally drifts off to the sound of Noctis' heartbeat, enjoying the noise, as it's soothing. 

The next day is a hard fight, like the other ones, but this time Prompto realizes something. They will never be able to walk Noctis all the way to the Crystal. “Go Noctis, go! We'll meet up with you afterwards!” he shouts, watching Noctis take off towards the door. He nods at Gladio, and helps take down another enemy. They just keep appearing, and as soon as Noctis is gone, they make a break for it. 

Prompto waits with Gladio and Ignis in the nearby bunk room for Noctis, but he never comes. Their next move is to check the room with the Crystal, but they don't see anyone in there any longer. The Crystal glows, but Noctis is no where in sight. Ignis decides they should leave, because if Noctis isn't there any longer, but Prompto refuses. He doesn't want to leave this facility until they figure out where Noctis is.

“Guys, what if Ardyn has him? We can't just leave!” Prompto insists, then glares when both of them shuffle uncomfortably. “We're not leaving without him!” He yanks his hand away from Gladio's when he's grabbed. “Don't fucking touch me, I'm not leaving without him! We can't leave without him!” He stares at the Crystal, then walks up to it. “We have to find him. He can't have gone far, it hasn't been that long, guys.” 

Ignis shakes his head. “No, Prompto, he was taken into the Crystal. Unfortunately, this was an outcome I was aware of, but was hoping against. We must leave, before the daemons here overwhelm us. I am very sorry, but for now, we must leave Noctis in the Crystal.” Ignis stands still, not sure exactly where Prompto is or what the terrain of the room is like. He doesn't want to move towards him and trip, or anything of the sort. “Gladio, please,” he whispers. 

Gladio nods, and gently lifts Prompto up, carrying him towards the exit. “Come on, Igs. We have to get out of here.” He can't subdue Prompto for long, no matter how much stronger he is than his younger friend. 

Prompto screams, fighting against Gladio's hold on him. “No, I'm not leaving with out him. I love him. Noctis!” He elbows him hard, fighting to get free. He kicks his legs out, trying to find some leverage, but the way Gladio has him doesn't give him anything. “Let me go! I don't want to leave without him!” Prompto screams, slamming his fists down on Gladio's hand and arm. The racket he's making attracts enemies, but Gladio just moves faster, eyes still stuck on Ignis as well, to make sure that they're sticking together. 

Gladio doesn't let go of Prompto until they're a nice distance from the keep. By that time, Prompto is completely limp in his arms, too exhausted to continue the fight. That night, they stay in a cheap motel nearby. Prompto hasn't said a word in hours, which worries them both, but they know he just needs some time to move on. 

“Look, Prompto, we're gonna take you to Cindy. She'll know how to take care of you,” Gladio tells him. “In the meantime, we'll figure out how to get Noctis back.” 

They decide to take his silence as consent to go to Hammerhead, and make plans to head there when the sun rises.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

Noctis steps out of the truck in Hammerhead, smiling as he sees Gladio and Ignis head towards him. “Hi, guys. Where's Prompto?” he asks, but the look on Gladio's face sends dread into the pit of his stomach. “No, he's not dead. Where is he?” His voice is broken as he speaks, and watches guilt and regret flash across Gladio's face. 

“No. He's not dead,” Gladio clarifies. “He's at the chocobo farm. It's the place he loves most. He...doesn't move much, Noctis. When you see him, you have to promise to stay calm, and you can't rush him. If you grab onto him, all you're going to do is hurt him. I don't think...he hasn't moved more than between his bed and the bench outside in the past year. It's too painful for him. Walking practically destroys him. We have no idea how they fixed him the first time, but he doesn't really seem to have anything left.” 

Noctis feels his heart practically stop at the suggestion that Prompto might be dying now. He was gone for ten years, only to pop out to his fiancé dying? He would have taken anything else over this, even Prompto moving on with someone else, but this? It's not fair. Noctis went into the crystal for Prompto, to save the world Prompto lives in, to return it to normal, only to find that Prompto isn't even going to be able to enjoy it. 

“I want you to take me to him. I need to see him. I know we have little time, but I have to see him before we go into battle,” Noctis whispers, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Gladio nods, then pats Ignis on the back before leading Noctis over to his motorbike. 

“Right this way, majesty. Here, put this on. Wait for us here, alright Igs?” He hands over a helmet to Noctis, and waits until he puts it on before getting on the motorcycle. Gladio tenses a little at the arms around his waist, not used to it, but he relaxes again. “Hold on tight. We have to go fast, Noct.” He revs the engine, before taking off towards the chocobo outpost. He visits frequently, not wanting Wiz to feel like he has to take care of Prompto, but he also knows that Iris, Cindy, and Aranea all spend their time with him as well. 

He parks in the light beside the barn, then waits for Noctis to get up. He gets up as well, then takes off his helmet. “Remember what I said. Don't rush up to him. Don't touch him, not unless he asks you to. He's probably in the barn, since he's not on the porch. He hates sitting outside when the stars aren't visible. You know...he's barely said a word since you disappeared. I had to physically drag him from the facility.” He sighs a little, then leads Noctis inside, to where Prompto usually lays with the chocobos. 

Noctis lets out a choked sob when he sees Prompto sprawled across the hay with a chocobo snuggled up to him. His hair is shaggy and falling into his face, and he looks older and pained, but otherwise, Noctis thinks he looks the same he did ten years ago. He walks closer, kneeling beside him. “Prompto...love, wake up babe,” he whispers, not touching him like Gladio said. He lets out a sigh of relief when his eyes flutter open. 

Prompto is so surprised, he sits straight up before letting out an agonized scream. He falls back, tears dripping down his cheeks, but his body can't handle the sobs that try to tear out of him. It just hurts too much. 

Noctis apologizes softly for startling him, then smiles sadly. “It's really me, Prom, I'm really here. Is it okay if I lay with you?” he asks gently, not moving towards or away from him until Prompto nods and then tells him he can. He lays down close, resting a hand on Prompto's, then gently gets closer until their bodies are aligned. There's shifting beside him, and he gently helps Prompto adjust like he seems to want to. 

They lie side by side for a long time, neither saying a word. Noctis looks Prompto in the eyes and gently cups his cheek, then leans forward and presses their lips together. “I love you, Prompto. I missed you so much. There's nothing I wanted more than to come back to you, but I couldn't get out of there. I need to go bring the daylight back, alright? But...but I will be back for you. I will. I promise.” He leans forward and kisses him gently again, looking down at the ring Prompto is still wearing. “This is my promise,” he says, touching the ring lightly. 

Prompto nods a little, eyes following Noctis' movements. “I love you too, Noct. I know you will. But I won't be here,” he whispers, reaching up slowly, pain spreading across his face. “I did everything to stay here, just long enough to say goodbye to you. I always knew that you'd be back eventually, and I wanted to say goodbye to you.” He slowly takes off the ring with stiff, shaking fingers and presses it into Noctis' hand. “I love you. Go save the world, Noct.” 

Noctis shakes his head, taking the ring. “No, Prompto, you have to stay alive long enough to see the sun again. We said we'd see the sun again together,” he whispers, pulling him closer to hug him. He knows he's hurting Prompto, but he can't seem to stop himself. Prompto's breathing is shallow against his chest. “Please, you can't leave me like that. You're my sunlight, Prompto, and I want you to be able to enjoy it with me. Please,” he begs quietly. 

Prompto's breathing is getting shallower. Noctis whimpers softly as it finally stops. He doesn't stop holding Prompto, not until Gladio comes in and forces them to separate. He stares down at Prompto's body, then sniffles a little and holds his head high. “It's time to go,” he says to Gladio, stepping away like he knows he must. 

Gladio nods, looking down at Prompto's body, then up at Noctis. He watches Noctis leave, then calls Iris before following him. The drive back to Hammerhead is silent and tense, but fast. When they arrive, Gladio explains everything to Ignis quietly. 

Noctis stands off to the side, waiting only a moment before walking away to change. When he returns to them, he's dressed in his uniform as the king. Gladio turns to him, then gives a soft smile. 

“I'm proud to serve at your side, your majesty,” Gladio says, bowing to him. “Let Ignis and I put on our Glaive outfits, and then we'll accompany you to Insomnia. We'll take you all the way to throne, just as we always promised we would, King Noctis.” He takes Ignis' elbow and leads him inside, even though he knows he doesn't have to. 

They borrow a car from Cindy to head out, only stopping at a haven to camp before heading into the city. Noctis fights, but he has little spark. He only does what he has to to protect the other two, as they absolutely destroy every enemy in their way. Soon enough, Noctis can see the entrance to the Citadel, though it's blocked by the biggest daemon thus far. He looks over at Gladio, then stands up a little taller. “You know how we have to defeat this thing,” he says quietly. “Ignis will throw his magic bombs into the demon to distract it. Lightening, then fire, then ice. Make sure the ice is the biggest of them yet, to cause the biggest poof. Gladio and I move in, he throws me up, and I'll warp to it's head. You two come in while I've got it distracted like that.” 

The others nod, and immediately the plan is set into action. It works well, until Noctis is swiped out of the air by the creature. Noctis grunts as he hits the ground, but quickly gets back up and warps at it once more. The fight is long and tedious, and Noctis is breathing hard by the time it's over. 

He almost collapses, but the thought of Prompto's last wishes come to his mind, and he only stumbles a moment before regaining his footing. Noctis goes to the other two, then takes out a max elixir for each of them. “We can't stop. From here on out, we fight, heal, and move on, alright?” He turns and heads inside the courtyard, closely followed by the other two. 

That's when he runs into Ifrit. Noctis looks up at the god sitting on a throne in the clearing. Everything lights on fire, and Noctis mentally prepares himself for what is more than likely going to be gruelling battle, then turns to look at the other two. “Be careful...he's going to bring the heat,” he says, then steps forward. He summons his best sword, and launches himself into the battle. It's tough, tougher than he was expecting. 

Noctis has been burned more times than he can count, and tossed around like a rag doll, but there's no way he's letting this defeat him. Eventually, he's able to wear down the god and summon Shiva to help him. The clearing is suddenly freezing, and Noctis' body becomes covered in frost. He shivers horribly, teeth chattering hard as he tries to warm himself up once more. Even after Shiva intervenes, he gets stuck in another battle with Ifrit. 

This one is much shorter, he notices, though he still manages to sustain several burns. As soon as the fight is over, he starts up the stairs, then turns to his friends. “This is it. No turning back now,” he says. “Walk tall my friends. I know that you will lead Lucis into a better tomorrow. For me. For those that have died in the fight to get me this far. For us. Continue your duties, and make me proud. I'll see you soon.” He turns and finishes the walk up the stairs. 

Before he steps into the throne room, he pulls out Prompto's photos, nearly breaking when he sees so many selfies with Prompto's smiling, bright face. He wishes he hadn't insulted him about them so much, now, but it's too late to regret it. He needs to focus. Eventually, he chooses a picture of him with the other three, smiling brightly as they kneel beside the newly fixed Regalia. This will be the photo he keeps close to his heart in this final battle, to remind him why he's doing this, why he's giving his life to the old kings to bring sunlight back. 

With this in mind, Noctis is emboldened. He steps into the room finally, and looks up at Ardyn. Seeing the bodies of his father and childhood friend are distracting, but he doesn't allow himself to linger on thoughts of them. They were placed there only to unsettle him, and he cannot allow it to get under his skin. He faces Ardyn, a glare in his eyes. “Off my chair, jester, the king sits there,” he says, voice carrying across the otherwise empty throne room. 

Ardyn stands up with a smirk. “Oh Noct, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. Longer than you could ever know,” he says, then stands at the top of the stairs, staring down at him. “Really a shame, about Prompto. I heard he finally broke down. It's too bad, especially since I wanted so much for him to see you lose tonight.” 

Noctis grits his teeth. It's just another thing meant to throw him off before this battle. He steps forward twice, before Ardyn takes off through the hole in the wall. He follows after him, summoning all the power he's gained in anticipation for this battle. It shoots through him, making him feel like he's high on adrenaline. The battle is mainly set in the air, flying around the Citadel at great heights, but Noctis doesn't fear it. 

He dies no matter how this ends, he knows, but the rest of the world is at stake. At this point, he can't think about only himself. This spurs him on, and he fights with more strength than he even knew his body was capable of handling. Ardyn's death does him no happiness, though it lifts a minor weight from his shoulders.

Noctis removes his immortality, with the help of the kings of old, and finally allows Ardyn to move on from this world, and when he is done, he falls from the sky. The last thing he sees is Gladio running towards him before his entire world goes black, and he no longer feels anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is only one chapter left! 
> 
> look forward to the epilogue! 
> 
> visit me on tumblr at @starofinsomnia :)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta :)

Noctis shifts a little, as he realizes he can feel his body. And it fucking hurts. He groans softly, opening his eyes. He shuts them instantly at the blinding light that immediately floods them, only peeking one eye open when a shadow falls over his face. “What...happened?” he asks, sitting up slowly. The shadow moves back, causing both eyes to shut again, but he's steadied by the person clearly hanging around him. 

“You did it, Noct.” A familiar voice chimes. His eyes fly open once more to stare in shock at him. Prompto Argentum, standing right in front of him. He never thought he'd get to see him again, and yet, here he is. He's smiling in the sunlight, an image Noctis had always hoped to see again. He looks over Prompto's face, then his body, smiling a little when he sees the Glaive uniform. “Sorry I was a little late to the party.” 

Prompto stares at Noctis, as if expecting something from him, but he doesn't say anything else. Nothing yet. Prompto shifts, then pulls Noctis into a gentle kiss, smiling as Noctis kisses him back desperately. When they finally separate, Noctis pulls him closer, never wanting to let him go. 

“Is this the after life? Because if it is, then I'm pretty happy to be here,” Noctis whispers, then kisses his lips again. “We'll get to see the stars together again, right?” He pulls out the ring and presses it back into Prompto's hand, looking up at him. “I promised I'd be back to you, and here I am. We can get married now.” 

Prompto takes the ring back with a smile, then puts the ring back on. “Thank you, Noct. But we're not dead. This isn't the afterlife,” he whispers, reaching up to gently touch Noctis' cheek. “You saved the world. And now we're together again, we can get married and look at the stars and enjoy the sunlight together.” He runs a hand through Noctis' hair and pulls him in for another kiss. “But if we're going to enjoy the sunlight together, I need to shed these clothes dude. Getting really warm here.” 

Noctis shakes his head a little, disbelief taking over his face. “No, you died. You died in my arms, Prompto. You stopped breathing, you were dead.” He looks down a little, then back up at Prompto. “And I was dead. They said I had to give my life to finish this mission, and I did, I did everything I could to save the world.” 

Prompto nods a little, taking off his jacket and banishing it into the Armiger. “I definitely did die in your arms, but luckily Aranea hoarded some phoenix down just in case I died. Gladio called Iris, and she used one of them on me. And then I came here and used one on you. Come on, Noct, your people are waiting for you. They're gathering in the courtyard. We can't keep them waiting.” He stands up, slowly pulling Noctis up with him. 

Noctis groans, his whole body still aching, but he knows that magical injuries are not healed easily. He takes Prompto's hand, kissing his knuckles. “You're going out there with me, right?” 

Prompto grins at him. “Uh-huh. Ever at your side,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss him one last time. “Oh gods, though, you gotta do something about that beard. It scratches me every time we kiss, buddy.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes and pushes lightly on Prompto's face. “Yeah yeah, I'll get right on that. I guess I forgot to shave while I was trapped in the Crystal.” 

“Don't worry, I forgive you. Just don't forget now,” he responds, grinning as he moves back to Noctis' side and takes his hand. They walk out into the courtyard together, listening as cheers rip through the city. Prompto smiles as Noctis steps froward, waving his hand to silence the crowd before starting to deliver a speech. 

Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. For the first time in a long time, he feels completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic, i really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it 
> 
> :)


End file.
